A Strange Imprint
by Kefalion
Summary: A wolf shows up near the resarvation, and it isn't all it seems. Slash Harry/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**A Strange Imprint**

* * *

This story is part of my request series **All About Harry**, do you want to make a request? Look at my bio page for info.

This is a Harry Potter Twilight Crossover. There is imprinting between two males here more specifically Harry and Jacob and that means slash, something of graphical nature may appear later on.

I don't own anything you might recognize, Twilight, Harry Potter or other.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**_Words: 1 134_

* * *

Jacob was running swiftly through the forest; his claws digging into the earth as he propelled himself forward with great force. Things were peaceful at the moment. Victoria hasn't been sighted for some time, thought they all knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Jacob listened to his pack mates in his mind. Quil and Paul were on patrol with him. Just like him neither of them had come across anything noteworthy.

Jacob was running near Forks when he smelled it. A low growl rumbled in his throat before he could stop it. _Rival,_ his mind supplied.

"What's wrong Jake?" Quil asked in his mind, having picked up Jacob's unease.

"I smell wolf. Not any of the packs from around here. Male. He's alone."

"Oh. No blood suckers then?" Paul asked slightly disappointed, having thought that it might be the case when he was alerted to that Jacob had reacted with hostility.

"No. Not this time. I hear something. I think he's here."

"The wolf?"

"No, the yeti. Yeah, Quil, the wolf."

"Right, no need to snap. Hey, do you figure the yeti is real? I mean between us, the blood suckers, and the other sort of werewolves we've heard about-"

"Ateara are you serious?" Paul asked incredulously, not allowing Quil to finish his sentence.

"Why not?"

"Because it's the yeti?"

"Fine, never mind."

Jacob stopped. He angled his ears trying to pick up where the sound was coming from. He could hear the slight rustling of leaves up ahead, and the smell of alpha-wolf got stronger. He stared into the forest, getting ready for a possible confrontation.

He felt a bit wary as this wasn't normal behaviour for a wolf. A normal wolf wouldn't approach this area.

The tribe had never had any trouble with them previously. As the Quileute wolves begun to appear all the packs of normal wolves had moved away, knowing instinctively that this new pack was stronger and that it would be detrimental to their continued existence to challenge them.

Suddenly a shadow emerged from the trees, completely silent. It was indeed a wolf and it was huge. It was just as large as Jacob himself, or slightly larger, rivalling Sam.

Jacob felt his eyes widen, his whole world narrowed, the wolf in front of him became the centre of his universe. A glowing heat filled his chest and unexplainable joy made his heart soar. All thoughts of Bella, and the vampires which surrounded her faded away. Unconsciously his tale started wagging vigorously.

"Oh, my god!" he could vaguely hear Quil exclaim. "Jake, you didn't!"

"Yes, he did," said Paul, mirth in his voice. "Black actually imprinted on a wolf. A _male_ fucking wolf! Hold on I have to let the others know. Maybe the yeti is real after all…" Paul's mental voice disappeared as he phased back into human form.

"Jake, hold on, I'm on my way!"

Jacob didn't care much. He was still staring at the huge wolf which had padded up to him, sitting back on its haunches just a few feet from him.

Its fur was a dark gray, turning lighter on the belly and legs, but the feature that caught Jacob's attention the most was this wolf's eyes. They were a striking emerald colour.

_I'm glad that we se colours better than regular wolves_, he thought fleetingly.

"Jake, just relax I'm almost there!" Quil said in his mind, Jacob barely heard him. He took a slow step forward, still aware of that this creature was a wolf and he didn't want to startle it. It remained seated on its haunches, completely relaxed. A soft rumble was emitted from its chest, it wasn't threatening; it was closer to the wolf-equivalent of a purr.

"Jake, are you alright?" Quil had arrived and watched the scene in wonder. Jacob was standing next to an enormous dark gray wolf, both of them seeming to be relaxed, and dared he think it?- happy.

Jacob managed to look away from his imprint and focus on Quil. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm great, actually; though a bit confused. How is this possible?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out, buddy. Promise."

Jacob snorted mentally, he couldn't see how they would figure this out, but he was glad to have his friend's support nevertheless. "Thanks."

"Jacob? Quil?" Sam's voice appeared in their minds.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Near the treaty line, about halfway to Forks."

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment." Both Jacob and Quil could see through their alpha's eyes as he ran through the forest to their location, flanked by Paul and Jared.

The new wolf was looking at them curiously, still seemingly at ease. The three of them remained still, waiting, though Jacob had to restrain himself from moving towards the new wolf. He felt a very strong urge to make physical contact of some kind; longing to nuzzle the other wolf. It was very strange, an alien feeling of not being in control of yourself and not minding.

"Just relax, it'll be okay," Quil said again and again in a soothing tone, and Jacob dearly hoped that it would turn out to be true.

The dark gray wolf tensed a bit when the sound of rustling leaves and pounding paws drew closer, alerting them to the arrival of Sam and the others, still it did not bolt, making them realize that this wolf really wasn't acting in a normal way.

"So what's going on here?" Sam asked, just as he appeared in the shape of a gigantic, jet black wolf, then he tensed, making the others grow wary. The other wolf had also tensed, backing away slightly.

"Sam Uley of the Quileute tribe." Sam said after a moment, his voice tense and strangely formal.

"We already know that," Paul muttered, all of them looking strangely at their alpha.

"Yes, that is right," Sam continued.

"Who are you talking to?" Jared asked, all of them wondering the same thing.

"Quiet," Sam snapped, and they had no choice but to obey as he had forced them with the power he had as the pack's alpha. Silence followed.

"Jacob has imprinted on you," Sam said. A pause. "As we know it is a soul-mate bond. It is unknown why it happens." Silence. "I think that we'd better continue this face to face." Another short pause. "After you then."

The dark gray wolf nodded its large head and a moment later it was gone, in its place stood a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He had unruly black hair and the same green eyes as the wolf.

Sam phased back to his human shape as well and went up to the man grasping his hand and shaking it firmly. "Welcome to the tribe, Harry Potter."

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

**AN 17th Febuary 2013 **(9th October 2013)**: **

If you wonder about the end, then I'd just like to remind you that Alphas can speak to each other mentally. The wolf is simply Harry's animagus form which I've taken some liberties with, making it resemble a spirit wolf like those the Quileute transform into.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Strange Imprint**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**_Words: 1 432_

* * *

Jacob was blown out of his mind. The wolf wasn't a wolf; no more than he himself was anyway. The wolf was like them and that was not the end of things. Jacob had never before thought of another male in a sexual way, but this man, Harry, _his imprint,_ was _gorgeous_.

He was tall enough that he wouldn't be dwarfed by any of them, something which was amazing all in of itself.

Unlike them he had phased from his wolf form completely dressed, however that was possible was anyone's guess, and Jacob promised himself to find out that later, it would be so convenient if he could learn to do that, no more ripped trousers or torn shoes.

Nevertheless the thin layer of fabric coating Harry's body couldn't hide the lean muscles of his chest and legs. He was toned and built like the best of them, hard lines and broad shoulders. Harry had lightly tanned skin with a healthy glow even in the shade from the forest canopy and his green eyes sparkled.

"Thank you," he said, his voice was even and slightly husky, the words were delivered with an unmistakable British accent, which Jacob just thought was perfect. "I think it might take me some time to get used to the idea, though I'm looking forward to getting to know you." He looked in Jacob's direction, meeting the eye of the large russet coloured wolf, smiling brightly and Jacob was honest to god swooning. Man was he gonna get ribbed later.

The apparently British man turned back to Sam. "Still, I came here looking for answers. A friend of a friend had heard stories about your tribe and I had to see if they were true. Turning into a wolf the way I do is not normal where I come from and the wolves of the Quileute legends were the closest thing to what I am. I had no hope of actually running into any shifters though. I suppose I got lucky." He cast another glance at Jacob, and it might have been the Quileute's imagination, but that might have been innuendo. He wouldn't mind it one bit, if it were.

Jacob was sure he was going to be mortally embarrassed later, but at the moment he couldn't care what the others thought of him as his internal monologue was basically about how hot he thought this guy was.

"We'll tell you everything and we would all like to know about you as well, we didn't know there were any others like us out there." Sam said remaining at ease though he was talking to a stranger naked as the day he was born, no matter that the guy could probably win a fight against him, it wouldn't come to that as it was against pack-law to hurt or kill an imprint.

"Yeah, I can see that, but it's a long story." Harry seemed a bit uneasy as he said that, running a hand through his dark hair, leaving it messier than it already was.

"We've got time," Sam pressed on and instinct made Jacob growl.

Harry turned to him and smiled, mouthing "thanks". Then he turned back to Sam. "We'll see," he said in a final tone.

The exchange made Jacob's heart soar. Harry, _his Harry_, had welcomed his protection, had thanked him, but he was still able to hold his own. It was so amazing. And hot.

Then he thought about it, and he was bothered that Harry was unwilling to speak about his past. He wondered if it would be the same way between the two of them. Jacob wished to know everything about Harry. In the end he would do what was best for Harry though. If that meant not talking about it that was what they were going to do.

For a brief moment he had seen a lot of pain in those incredibly green eyes, and he swore to do anything so that he would never see it there again. He wanted his imprint to be happy; he needed for him to be happy.

Paul finally got tired of hearing it and snapped. "C'mon, dude! So you imprinted. Big deal. Now go ahead and phase so that we don't hove to hear about how hot a guy's ass is."

Jacob snapped his jaws close to Paul's head and they would have begun fighting had not both Harry and Sam yelled at them to knock it off.

"Paul, Quil you're back on patrol. Jared, you'll join them. I'll be heading back to call a council meeting. Jacob, take care of Harry." Sam phased and the large black wolf took off. The others followed soon after, leaving only Jacob the wolf and Harry the human.

Though they stood there looking at each other for a long time it never got awkward.

"Don't you think we should talk?" Harry eventually asked, and when fixed with those large, green eyes Jacob was defenceless, Harry could have asked him for the world and he would have tried his best to provide it, still he retained some of his cognitive functions, mostly because he kept hearing Paul's and Jared's snickering in his mind.

He made it clear that he wanted Harry to follow him, and in the next moment two wolves were running side by side towards the coast.

For some reason the beach had become the place for important and idle conversation in Jacob's mind and he wanted to share it with Harry.

They arrived at the shore, where rough waves were rolling in, but it was a nice day as it wasn't raining, though the overcast sky promised to change that. Jacob phased back while they still were in the cover of the forest, wanting to preserve his dignity somewhat. He quickly put on the pair of jeans he kept tied to his leg.

He blanched at the thought of being naked the first time he stood face to face with Harry. That could come later. Hopefully.

When Jacob emerged from the trees Harry was already standing there, waiting for him. They stood still for a moment, just looking at each other.

Jacob couldn't decide whether he should be flattered or embarrassed by the appraising he was getting. He settled for something in between and took the time to stare some more at the handsome man he had imprinted on.

Black, messy hair. Greener than grass, almond shaped eyes. Straight nose, square jaw. Broad shoulders, tall, muscular. What wasn't there to like?

"We never really introduced ourselves." The British man said in a loud voice to overpower the roaring of the waves.

"I suppose not." Jacob shrugged. Then he took the first step and held out his hand. "Hello. I'm Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. It's nice to meet you." Harry accepted his hand. The green eyed man's hand was large, warm and calloused, much like his own.

"Hey, Jake. It's nice to meet you too. I'm Harry Potter." They smiled dumbly at each other and did not let go of each others hands. There was no need to.

Jacob realized what they were doing and coughed as he felt heat rise in his cheeks. "Ehum, shall we sit down?" He gestured with his free hand to one of the driftwood trees.

"Sure."

They sat down, barely an inch apart on the damp log.

"Do you understand what imprinting means?"

"Sam said that it's a soul-mate bond."

They turned slightly so that they were face to face.

"Yes. Though it's not that easy. We can imprint after we phase into our wolf-form the first time. When it happens that person becomes the most important thing in the world to you. You will do anything for that person, be anything for them."

"I see. It's like this; it's no longer gravity keeping you here, it's them. Your heart soars and you feel this incredible warmth in your chest."

"Exactly like that. How could you...?"

"Because, Jake, I imprinted on you as well."

"Oh…"

Without Jacob noticing it, Harry had placed a hand on his bare shoulder. As they gazed into each others eyes, just breathing, that hand travelled so that it rested on the Quileute's cheek.

"I'm not ready for this," Harry mumbled, "I'm not ready for a relationship. I just wanted answers for what I had become."

"That's okay," whispered Jacob. On one hand he knew that he would wait forever; on the other he was disappointed. "We can take it slow."

"I'd like that, though before anything else…"

"Hmm?"

Then Jacob felt warm lips pressing against his own, and the rest of the world ceased to exist.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

**AN 23rd February 2013 **(14th October 2013)**:**

That was that. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was mostly fluff. Fluff can be nice as well in my opinion. There should be at least one more chapter, though I can't say when it will show up.

When I edited this for this upload I realized how much this story reeks of teenage-fangirlism (I made up the word, deal with it), but I am telling myself that not everything I write have to be utterly serious, light-hearted things are nice too…


End file.
